


Promoted

by Augustus



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Jim is promoted





	

"Congratulations, Jimmy." Gary was smiling broadly, but his eyes gave away his true emotions. "You're going to make a great captain."

Jim slung an arm across his best friend's shoulders, his mouth twisting into a mischievous grin. "What's wrong, Mitchell? Worried you're going to miss me?"

"Miss _you_? Man, you just cramp my style!"

"That's a shame." Jim leaned in a little closer, his breath hot against Gary's cheek as he spoke. "I guess I'll have to find myself another First Officer, then..."

Gary all but growled as he curled his arms possessively around Jim's waist. "Don't you fucking _dare_."


End file.
